


Him

by emphatichearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Long, M/M, Tense, friends helping friends, oh shit no, trying to write this non-exploitatively and without sensationalisation and romantisation, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphatichearts/pseuds/emphatichearts
Summary: Idk yet lemme think
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Izumi Yukitaka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> *posts new fic despite not finishing last fic that is 1 chapter away from ending*  
> *fuck what am i doing sorry hinata + tobio*

_She yells, me_

_I cry silently. He is beaten and_

_I forgive you._

If Hinata ever had to say ‘no’ to his lover, he’d have to kill himself first.

That was the only thought on his mind when they had first held hands. Clammy, shy hands, wiped too clumsily and nervously over white summer uniform tees.

His new uniform now reads ‘Merchantware Locks’, curved around a logo of what looks like an anthropomorphised 45mm Excel padlock, which Hinata likes, because it’s smiling. It’s been a while since he’s seen his lover smile. But last week, they’d held hands, crouching beside the dinner table, an ugly bruise on his upper left shoulder.

“Shota.” Izumi had stepped onto the bandwagon of calling Hinata by the incorrect portmanteau of his first and last names, baptised by the seniors at the warehouse because he was small, and smiled a lot.

Hinata’s “hm?” of reply is reluctant, because the name still reminds him of the porno a few of the boys from inter-school volleyball had watched with him during summer training camp four years ago. If he thinks too hard about it, he might even remember Kuroo’s sweat, and the pounding thoughts in his brain, wondering if any of these other boys were maybe attracted to guys too, or if they really were just messing around, eyes glued to a single half-broken phone screen under the cover of thick blankets atop a few bunched up futons and teens.

“Your lip is bleeding again.”

Izumi lifts his finger to point at it, but Hinata mistakens it for him trying to touch his mouth and slaps his hand away, because it’s 5.56pm on the clock and Kageyama had said that he was going to pick him up today, and sometimes Kageyama comes straight to the locker room when he thinks Hinata is taking too long.

“Aggressive,” comments Izumi.

“I thought you were going to touch it. It’s unhygienic,” Hinata shoots back, too defensive. He dabs at the cut with his fingertips. He’s waiting for Izumi to leave before changing.

“Hey,” Izumi starts, suddenly serious, and Hinata starts to worry.

“Are you okay, Shōyō?” he asks. “You were alright this morning...even though it did seem a bit forced…”

Izumi is always right. This morning hadn’t gone too good during the car ride here. Hinata had wanted to take the bus so that Kageyama could sleep in, but Kageyama had heard him unlock the front door and didn’t like the idea very much.

Hinata scrunches the hem of his work shirt. “I’m just a bit tired…”

“Hey, man, you know I’m your best friend, right?” 

Hinata nods. “Yeah. ‘M just tired.”

Izumi pauses, clearly uncomfortable with letting this slide another day. “Hey, y’know what, how’re you getting home today? We can take the bus together; I’ve got some drinks at my place.”

_Ah._

Drinks and comfort with a friend sounds warm and good in Hinata’s mind and chest at first. Of course it would be really nice to go, to be able to talk to his best friend outside of work again, drink a bit and laugh a bit in relief, but he knows it will have to be a ‘no’ this time, too. It’d be too troublesome otherwise. “Sorry, Iz, I’m getting picked up today. I promised…”

Izumi’s phone falls out of his locker and lands on the floor with a clunk. Both he and Hinata crouch to reach for it, Hinata’s voice letting out a needless wince of a “sorry” before Izumi flips it over to see a small crack along the side.

“It was like that before,” Izumi concludes to lie. He turns the conversation back to the previous matter before Hinata can straighten back up. He doesn’t look at him, though.

“It’s your friend, right?” he asks, eyes on the dirty locker-room tile. “From high school.”

The sudden mood of an interrogation makes it hard for Hinata to breathe for a second. He huffs a quick breath.

“Y-yeah. My roommate,” he replies, leaving too much space in between. And his voice is awkward. It’s wobbly.

Izumi sighs, seeming exasperated.

“Y’know, he’s… Look, I’m sorry, Shōyō, but I don’t like him.”

Hinata’s breath tangles again. He sucks in before putting his hands to his knees and starts to chuckle, which forces Izumi to instinctively look back up at him. He’s smiling.

“You’ve gotten a lot more assertive, Izumi. That’s good.” Izumi frowns. “Your shoulders are...broader, too.”

There’s a pause, and it’s strange to him that Hinata looks so embarrassed by his own comment. But his friend’s constant avoidance still annoys him. He puts his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, a light grip.

“Look, Shōyō. You’ve gotten really clumsy and out of it lately. You keep hurting yourself. I can’t help you outside of work, but...you should...ask your roommate to look out for you more.”

Hinata looks away from him, lips still smiling. “Yeah.”

He still looks so pitiful. Izumi wonders if there might be something going on after all, but there’s a worry that as a childhood friend, he hasn’t been aware of enough factors around Hinata’s life to be seen as a suitable confidant for his friend. There’s not much he knows to do, except...

“C’mere, man.” Izumi reaches over and pulls Hinata in for a hug. He flinches at first and his frame is still small, _Shota_ , but Hinata takes him into his arms quite thankfully.

“You’re really small, Shota. It’s really —”

“ _Hinata.”_

His body goes immediately cold. The timbre of the voice makes Izumi instinctively drop his hands off of the boy. The locker room is tense now; the air has hardened, causing chills.

“K-Kageyama!” His voice is attemptedly brave. “Th-thanks for picking me up.”

“Izumi,” says Kageyama. Izumi turns and looks at the new figure quizzically.

“Hinata told me about you. He tells me everything.”

The half-warning, half-brag from a shut-in’s face and a boastful demeanour makes even Izumi almost cower.

“You’re his roommate. Kageyama Tobio.” He holds out his hand and Tobio ignores it for a few strained seconds before obliging. It’s a cool, tough hand, and even though the grip is strong, it is not displeasing. Same as his eyes: reflective of something like shark skin or grapes.

“Let’s go, Hinata. We’re late.”

Tobio jerks his head to the exit and Hinata follows. The hand is gone now but the imprint remains.

“Late for what?” asks Izumi.

He’s met with a small reproachful side glance, “late for home.”

As the two walk away, Izumi feels a heavier and heavier sense of dread for the helplessness and confusion mulling in his chest and head. The discomfort is stuffy and suffocating. Opening his mouth could be the only reprieve —

“There’s a meeting after work tomorrow,” he blurts. Somehow the words materialise easily, his mind quoting from a meeting that had happened a few months before. “It’ll be at least an hour. You’ll be late home, so, don’t forget.”

His heart is beating madly but he keeps the breathlessness concealed. _There’s no way he’d stop him. It’s a meeting._

A million breaths later, Kageyama answers with a grunt and pushes a hand on Hinata’s back so that their pace continues and after a corner, they are away.

Izumi stares as if they are still there for a bit, then turns and grasps his locker door, suddenly gasping. His concern is not yet enough to make him wonder what will happen in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am going to torture these characters


End file.
